Lost
by Thepastholdsecrets
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get in a horrible fight. Riptide is lost. which one is worse? will the problems be solved? Will Riptide ever return to thier owner? and were are the answers kept? Are they hidden or in plain sight?
1. Just a dumb fight

**Please comment and tell others about this story. Flames are welcome because they make me work harder. Nice comments are also well. Please, please, please review!**

**Luv, **

Thepastholdsecrets

I dodged an attack from my best friend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Her gray eyes were wild from fighting and her honey coloured hair was open and messy from fighting. Annabeth was mad at me for pulling a prank on her cabin. I tried to tell her that the Hermes cabin forced me to or they would break into my cabin and steal the-gods-know what. She still wouldn't listen, she was too mad that her whole cabin had a cold from waking up in the cold winter river.

"Hey, Hey! At least I froze the lake before I dumped you on it, you guys could've drowned" I dodged another powerful smack. I started running as Annabeth let her sword drop and put her invisible Yankees cap. Annabeth punched my weak spot and I hit the ground, and my sword clattered out of my hand. Thunder boomed and rain poured down from the smooth, gray clouds. Something black and wet hit my cheek. I wiped and realized it was mascara. I could see were Annabeth was standing, well, at least were her eye's were. I got my sword and swiped blinded around were she was standing.

"Wait-What?" The mascara backed away.

"Hey, Annabeth" I called

"Mmm" she moved and I ducked thinking she was gonna punch me, and I was right, but then she kicked me in the head in the nest millisecond.

"Guess you shouldn't have worn makeup today" I snickered

"Huh?"

I pointed at my eyes and grinned

"Those damn Aphrodite girls, I will fry them in . . . .'

I decided not to listen to the rest. The air in front of me shimmered and Annabeth with black stuff all over her face. I started laughing hysterically, but I immediately stopped when my elbow slipped and the back of my head hit solid ground. It was now Annabeth's time to laugh. She reached her hand out, I took it, but my hand was all muddy so when I slipped, Annabeth fell down with me. We both burst out laughing.

"Hey, Percy?"

I turned towards her, which by the way was a huge mistake, because a huge glob of mud and sticks hit my face.

"Oh _now _you crossed the line" I got up and shook myself in front of her. Annabeth screamed and covered her face with her face, but that only saved her face.

"Percy, you are so dead!" she screamed and howled with laughter

I started running away when five owls started chasing me. I could feel their big, piercing eyes staring at my back. I shivered and ran faster. Annabeth soon caught up with me.

"Awww was this poor, invincible boy scared of harmless, cute owls?" she pinched my cheeks as we lost them.

"How can they be cute if they had your eyes?" I rubbed my head as Annabeth smacked me hard on my head.

"I thought girls were supposed to have soft hands. Yours are like medusa's snakes" I picked up her hand by her pinky, and stared at it like it was an alien hand. I think you guys know I got a slap from that.

"See what I mean?" I rubbed my muddy cheek.

We found a tree and sat down for some rest. I played with my shoelaces and wondered what those plastics things at the ends were called.

"Aglets. They are called Aglets" Annabeth spoke up who was squeezing water out of her hair.

"How do you know what I was thinking that?"

"Well first of all you're a, seaweedbrain, and you were staring at them and it looked like you were thinking hard. Only someone as dumb as you doesn't know what Aglets are" she explained

"Gee! Thanks, Annabeth!" I put on a fake 100 watt smile and rolled my eyes

"Whatever" she grumbled, "Let's get back to our dorms, my curfew is in half an hour."

"Seriously? Mine is in three hours" I raised me eyebrows

"That's because you are the counselor of your cabin, and everybody in your cabin is sixteen and older. I have five year olds in mine." She groaned, 'Plus I have, like, fifteen kids in my cabin"

"I only have four. Alison, Tyson, Cam, and me" I grinned and leaned against the tree. I was really happy that my dad, Poseidon, didn't have _too _many kids like a certain Goddess, *cough* Athena *cough*. Annabeth kicked me in the gut knowing what I was thinking.

"She's not like that!" she screeched and got all up in my face

"Please, she has three times as many children as, Poseidon"

Thunder boomed above

"Poseidon has more, he just doesn't claim"

"Then how come no one else in camp has green eyes like the Poseidon cabin. If you minus, Sunny Sunshine, daughter of _Hades _god of darkness? Huh?" I shot at her

"Maybe the kids aren't at camp yet?"

"Poseidon swore on the _River Styx_ that he has no more kids that he knows of"

"So did Athena"

"That doesn't make her kid's any less, now does it?"

"Pardon? Are you _asking _for jab?"

"Too bad, because I'm invincible"

"I knows your weak spot"

"Knows? Wow, I can't wait to tell, Athena this"

"Only if you live that long, numb brain" she threatened

"Oh, now I'm numb brain?"

"You always were'

"And you always were an . . ." I trailed off

"Always a what?"

"Nothing" I grew quiet

He face grew red and she stormed off cursing in Greek. I was glad I didn't hear most of it after she said, Perseus.

_Just another dumb fight. We can make up later. I hope. _I reassured myself, but part of me knew this was the worst fight and this wasn't gonna end pretty. I kicked Riptide and walked away, knowing that my trusty sword would reappear into my pocket. Annabeth's angry voice rang in my head like a police siren. I wanted to cry and scream but I knew that wasn't gonna solve anything.

_Another dumb fight _I thought again as my form disappeared in the dark shadows of the woods

**So whatcha guyz think? This is my very first fanfic and I hope you guyz like it and I also hope that I continue and I really, really hope they make up in a very sweet way.**


	2. Using

"**Huh" I grumble and kick the ground. "What?" U ask. "NO ONE COMMENTED!" I SCREAM. "It's alright, I'll comment" U say in a soothing voice. **

**Basically all I want is at least 5 comments per chapter.**

I sat down at the Poseidon cabin with a sad expression on my face. _Annabeth was the one that started the whole fighting. I mean, I know about the Athena comment I made, but I only _thought _about it. It's not my fault she knew what I was thinking. _I got up, and threw some offering in the fire pit for my father. _Please, dad can you fix things between Annabeth and me? It feels like I'm falling apart every time she passes by me and doesn't say bye. It hurts, it hurt every time she ignores me, it hurts when she doesn't call me seaweedbrain when I do something stupid. Please dad, it's been a week since we haven't been talking, I haven't even touched Riptide whenever I saw a monster, I always let the Ares cabin handle it. Dad, please _I prayed with all my might. I know I sound pathetic, and lame, but everything I was saying and thinking was true. I really was falling about.

I needed Annabeth here beside me, laughing her angelic laugh.

I sat down onto my bed and buried my face into my hands. It felt like my heart was opening a black whole, swallowing everything around it. I wonder what she was doing. Suddenly my cabin door opened and Cam stumbled in laughing. At least everyone else is living a happy life. He laughed and howled. I smiled.

"Where were you, man?" I asked and got up

"With Annabeth"

I froze

"Who knew she was so funny?" he took his shoes off

_I did _I thought, "Oh, did you . . . have . . . fun?"

"Tons" he grinned and got ready for bed

My face went stiff and the black whole got bigger. _Come on, man, get a hold of yourself. So what if she was out with my brother. _I could tell, Alison saw the hurt on my face. She rubbed my shoulder and whispered that it was gonna end up alright.

"Percy?" Cam asked, "Just because Annabeth I and went out doesn't mean she isn't still your best friend. I could tell she was a little sad with me. I personally think she was only out with me because I look a lot like you"

_Went out. Isn't that another word for going on a date? _I asked myself, _Yes, yes it does _I answered back

"Whatever" I pulled on my poker face and lay down in bed.

"Everything's gonna turn out just right" Alison kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, I hope that's true" I whispered

"Just pray" she went back to her bed

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked beside the beach remembering the fight me and Percy had. I remembered how I called him a numb brain and how he looked like he wanted to scream in my face. I remembered when he was about to call me an _ass. Well he deserves it _I thought sourly.

"But he's still my best friend" I stepped into the sea and curled my toes in the cool, wet sand. Now I'm gonna try to get his brother, Cam, to fill in his place. How much more horrible can I get? I already cursed at him, and now I'm using his brother to get him mad, and a little jealous


End file.
